Damien Thunderman
Damien Owen Thunderman ' is a main character on The Thundermans. He is the son of the retired superheroes, Hank and Barb Thunderman. Damien is portrayed by Mateus Ward. Power and Abilities *'Hydrokinesis: Damien can manipulate water with his mind. He can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He can control the water around him to propel himself through water and can shoot it. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. He can also dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it). :*'Water-Induced Abilities:' When in contact with or in the presence of water, Damien gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. ::*'Healing Factor:' Damien can heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. :*'Underwater Breathing:' Damien can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his friends to breathe underwater. :*'Water Solidification:' Damien can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, water constructs, and also create a strong water shield. *'Aerokinesis:' Damien can create, shape and manipulate air. He can create strong winds, which he can use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons. *'Invisibility:' Damien is capable of rendering himself invisible by just thinking about it. Unlike his aunt, he is also capable of rendering others invisible. *'Super Intelligence:' Like his older siblings, Damien has super intelligence. He is very good in science and has invented a lot of gadgets, machines and has proven himself to be super smart. *'Thundersense:' Like his older siblings, Damien has the ability to sense danger before it occurs. However it is not always specific enough to tell what the danger is. *'True Sight:' As a superhero, he has the power to see and hear ghosts. These are not a complete list of Dark Mayhem's powers that Damien gained from the orb, but they are the ones listed in Thundermans: Secret Revealed. *'Supernatural Strength:' Damien is capable of exerting strong force from his muscles. *'Flight/Levitation:' Damien is capable of flying and levitating. *'Electrokinesis:' Damien can shape, create and manipulate electricity with his hands. *'Force Field Creation:' Damien is capable of creating a force field that was capable of blocking attacks. He is also capable of using them as projectiles. :*'Force Field Projectiles:' Damien is capable of creating green force field spheres that can offend and defend himself. *'Laser Vision:' Damien can shoot laser beams from his eyes much like Nora except it vaporizes or, if used on anything with circuitry, fries its targets. It can dismantle objects, easily breaking them apart, as it did with a toaster. *'Energy Projection:' Damien can create energy easily and is capable of using energy in various ways. :*'Destruction/Disintegration:' Damien is capable of inducing destruction on things easily by throwing an Energy Sphere at them. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Damien is quite skilled at hand-to-hand combat. *'Master Engineer:' Damien has shown to be able to invent and engineer electronic devices and gadgets. Trivia *He owns several teleportation devices. *He has a evil lair. :*According to Damien, it is below the surface of the Earth. :*There is a hyperlift hidden behind the wall on the right side of his bed that goes down to it. :*They are various components like a supercomputer, cyberdesk, hologram suite, TV and monitors, weapons room and laboratory equipment. :*It has secret passageways connected to it, one led to the subway station. *He had a crush on Cherry, and even kissed her once. *He is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter as seen in Haunted Thundermans. *In Why You Buggin'?, it's revealed that he is afraid of bugs. *His middle name, Owen was revealed in Evil Never Sleeps. *He is shown in No Country for Old Mentors to be a great inventor. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Super Heroes Category:Teens Category:Main Characters